foxpaws and sownpaw's journey
by Lily that sways in breeze
Summary: foxpaw and sownpaw both get warned that a evil is comeing it will take all their courage and training to get them through this battle
1. allegiances

i do not own warriors… and there are only two clans  
alliances:

**RAINCLAN:**

LEADER- Badgerstar - an elderly black and white tom with blue eyes -

DEPUTY:Echostrike - a slender, pale gray tabby she-cat with bright green eyes  
MEDICINE CAT- Fallowcloud - a brown she-cat with white dapples and blue eyes.

WARRIORS:  
Buzzardtalon - a mottled dark brown and white tom with amber eyes (Apprentice - Thornpaw)

Wolfblaze - a broad-shouldered, tall shaggy-furred black tom with green eyes (Apprentice - Lilypaw)

Tawnybreeze - a mottled golden-brown she-cat with amber eyes

Rippleheart - a sleek silver and white tom with blue eyes

Leafshadow - a long-legged light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes (Apprentice - Honeypaw)

Sorrelstream - a tortoiseshell she-cat with pale green eyes

Flamestep - a dark ginger tabby tom with amber eyes

Mistflight - a pale, silver-gray she-cat with a white underbelly and blue eyes

Nightsky - a jet black she-cat with dark amber eyes

Ashfang - a very dark gray tom with pale green eyes

Hollyfrost - a dark ginger she-cat with white patches and blue eyes

Rushwhisker - a lean light brown tom with white paws and amber eyes

Bramblescar - a scarred dark brown tabby tom with green eyes

Fogshade - a pale gray, nearly white tom with amber eyes

Dustfoot - a sandy-brown tom amber eyes

Apprentices:  
Lilypaw - a small, slender pure white she-cat with amber eyes (Daughter of Rippleheart and Tawnybreeze)

Honeypaw - a long-legged golden-brown she-cat with amber eyes (Daughter of Rippleheart and Tawnybreeze)

Thornpaw - a golden-brown tom with white patches and blue eyes (Son of Rippleheart and Tawnybreeze)

sownpaw - a white she-cat with blue eyes (daugther of Hollyfrost and unknown)

QUEENS:  
Blizzardfern - a fluffy-furred white she-cat with green eyes (Mother of Wolfblaze's kits - Icekit and Stormkit)

Ivywing - a light brown tabby she-cat with green eyes (Mother of Buzzardtalon's kits - Briarkit, Eaglekit, Featherkit and Oak-kit)

Smokesong - a dark gray she-cat with white paws and blue eyes (Mother of Flamestep's kits - Emberkit, Rowankit and Thistlekit)

Silverpoppy - a slender silver-furred she-cat with amber eyes (Mother of Badgerstar's kits - Swiftkit, Creek-kit and Birchkit)

KITS:  
Icekit - a lithe white she-cat with green eyes

Stormkit - a long-legged jet black she-cat with green eyes

Briarkit - a dark brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Eaglekit - a brown and white tom with green eyes

Featherkit - a light brown tabby she-cat with white paws and amber eyes

Oak-kit - a brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Emberkit - a tortoiseshell and white she-cat with blue eyes

Rowankit - a dark ginger tom with amber eyes

Thistlekit - a gray and white tom with blue eyes

Swiftkit - a black and white she-cat with blue eyes

Creek-kit - a small, silver-furred she-cat with amber eyes

Birchkit - a silver-furred tom with white dapples and blue eyes

ELDERS: Crookedtail - a dark gray tabby tom with a bent tail and amber eyes

Blossomnose - a tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

Tigerleap - a dark brown tabby tom with green eyes

**LIGHTNINGCLAN:  
**  
LEADER:Brackenstar- A brown tabby tom with green glowing eyes

Deputy: Sorrellight- pale gray she-cat with white tabby stripes and blue eyes.

Medicine cat: Brokenwhisker- brown tom with very little whiskers and amber eyes Med cat apprentice: Otterpaw(Otterstream)- brown she-cat with white markings and blue eyes

Warriors  
Swiftcloud- Black and white tom with amber eyes.

Leafpelt - Creamy white she-cat with a brown tail and startling green eyes. Ravenflight- Pure black she cat with green eyes.

Blossomfrost- white she-cat with ginger paws and green eyes

Lionclaw- A golden tom with long claws and green eyes.

Dappledpelt- A tom with dappled fur, a short stump for a tail and amber eyes. Graymuzzle- A white she-cat with a gray tipped tail, muzzle, paws, ears and icy blue eyes.

Splotchfur- A white tom with splotches of orange and brown in his fur and green eyes. Darkmoon- A black she-cat with a white tipped tail and green eyes.

Stormstripe- A gray tabby tom with dark gray stripes and amber eyes.

Blackstripe- Creamy white tom with black stripes.

Grasswhisker- Black tom with startling green eyes.

Mudstripe- light brown tom with darker brown tabby stripes and green eyes Heavymist- muscular blue-gray tom with yellow eyes

Apprentices-  
Hailpaw- Grey tom with blue eyes.

Fawnpaw- Brown she cat with white spots on her back and soft blue eyes.

Patchpaw- Brown tom with golden patches and amber eyes.

Aspenpaw- Orange she cat with black patches and green eyes.

foxpaw-a red furred tom with a star shaped marking on his head and amber eyes.

Queens:  
Swiftbreeze- White she-cat with blue eyes, a gray muzzle, tail tip, paws, and ears. Once a kittypet.

Maplecloud- Orange and white she-cat with light green eyes.

Snowstreak- Pure white she-cat with blue eyes.  
**kits:**  
(Swiftbreeze)Viperkit- Brown tabby tom with green eyes.

( Maplecloud) Dawnkit- Light orange she cat with blue eyes.

( Snowstreak) Mistkit- Blue grey she cat with amber eyes.

( Maplecloud) Bramblekit- White tom with brown stripes and green eyes.

** Elders:**  
Bluefang- Blue grey tom with blue eyes. Whitefall- White she cat with amber eyes and a bushy tail.

Im posting the next chap now :3...


	2. prologue

prologue:

Brokenwhisker woke up with a shock he had been having bad dreams for a while, he walked out of the medicine cat den and looked up at the sky what could starclan be telling him. He froze two stars had been covered by coulds starclan had sent him a prophecy.

"Brackenstar!" he yowled running towards the small hole in a tree a brown tom poked his head out. "what?"he asked "Be on guard, For the wildcat and his son, Are competing to be starred. The golden one, Will fall into the hands of killing, But do not fear, The todd is springing, And the lion will disappear." fallowcloud said trembling. Brackenstar looked taken aback "what do you think it means." he spoke. Brokenwhisker shook his head but looked at the nursery "i don't know but something bad is coming and its a threat to both clans." he whispered as they looked up at sliverplet...

I KNOW what your gonna say a prophecy shouldn't be that long well give me a break its my first story and also R&R thanks for reading.


End file.
